A managed runtime environment (MRTE), also referred to as a dynamic runtime environment, is a virtual execution environment in which code executes. A managed runtime environment abstracts away the specifics of the operating system and the architecture running beneath it by providing a virtual execution environment. It provides different management functions, including dynamic compilation of programs to the underlying native machine format, adaptive code optimization, memory management, code management, dynamic type resolution, security, class loading, garbage collection, and the like. Because of the widespread use of MRTEs, improved techniques for MRTEs are desirable.
Traditionally, a managed runtime environment is isolated and local to a specific device or platform. An instance of a managed runtime environment on one device does not have the capabilities to communicate or connect to an instance of a managed runtime environment that is situated on another device. In providing the various management functionalities described above, such as adaptive code optimization, a standalone managed runtime environment is self-contained and self-reliant. A standalone managed runtime environment utilizes only resources that are local to the device; for example, a standalone managed runtime environment may only utilize the computational power, data storage, and analytical capabilities that are local to the device. Therefore, the performance or capabilities of the standalone managed runtime environment are limited to what the local resources could handle.